1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exerciser, more particularly to a dual-purpose exerciser operable in pedaling and rowing modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional rowing-type exerciser includes a frame unit 1 and a drive unit 2. The frame unit 1 has a pair of foot rests 101 (only one is visible) mounted fixedly and respectively on lateral sides of a front section thereof, and a seat 102. The drive unit 2 includes a first belt wheel 201 mounted rotatably on the frame unit 1, a rope wheel 202 mounted coaxially on the first belt wheel 201, a resistance wheel 203 mounted rotatably on the frame unit 1, and a second belt wheel 2031 mounted coaxially on the resistance wheel 203. The second belt wheel 2031 is smaller than the first belt wheel 201. A drive belt 204 is trained on the first and second belt wheels 202, 2031. A pull rope 205 is wound on the rope wheel 202, and a pull handle 206 is connected to one end of the pull rope 205. During operation, the user sits on the seat 102 with his two feet placed on the foot rests 101. Thereafter, the user pulls the pull handle 206 to drive the rope wheel 202 through the pull rope 205 such that the first belt wheel 201 is enabled to transmit power to the resistance wheel 203 through the drive belt 204 and the second belt wheel 2031, thereby resulting in an exercising effect by virtue of a rowing motion.
As shown in FIG. 2, a conventional pedaling-type exerciser includes a frame unit 3 and a drive unit 4. The frame unit 3 has a seat 301 mounted thereon. The drive unit 4 includes a drive axle 401 mounted rotatably on the frame unit 3, a pair of pedal units 402 (only one is visible) coupled to opposite ends of the drive axle 401, a first belt wheel 403 mounted on the drive axle 401, and a second belt wheel 4041 mounted rotatably on the frame unit 3. The second belt wheel 4041 is smaller than the first belt wheel 403. A resistance wheel 404 is mounted coaxially on the second belt wheel 4041. A drive belt 405 is trained on the first and second belt wheels 403, 4041. During operation, the user sits on the seat 301 with his two feet placed on the pedal units 402. Thereafter, the pedal units 402 can be operated so as to drive the first belt wheel 403 to transmit power to the resistance wheel 404 through the drive belt 405 and the second belt wheel 4041, thereby resulting in an exercising effect by virtue of a pedaling motion.
It is noted that each of the aforesaid conventional exercisers only permits one of a rowing exercising effect and a pedaling exercising effect.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a dual-purpose exerciser operable in pedaling and rowing modes.
Accordingly, a dual-purpose exerciser of this invention comprises:
an elongate frame unit having a front frame section with front and rear ends, and a rear frame section with front and rear ends, the front end of the rear frame section being connected to the rear end of the front frame section;
a seat mounted on the rear frame section;
an axle mounted rotatably on the front frame section;
a pair of pedal units, each of which has a crank arm coupled to a respective end of the axle, the pedal units being operable so as to drive axial rotation of the axle;
a drive wheel;
a first one-way clutch interconnecting the drive wheel and the axle such that rotation of the axle in a first direction results in corresponding rotation of the drive wheel in the first direction, and such that the axle is incapable of driving rotation of the drive wheel when the axle rotates in a second direction opposite to the first direction;
a resistance wheel mounted rotatably on the front frame section;
a drive belt trained on the drive wheel and the resistance wheel such that rotation of the drive wheel is transmitted to the resistance wheel;
a pull wheel mounted rotatably on the axle;
a second one-way clutch interconnecting the pull wheel and the drive wheel such that rotation of the pull wheel in the first direction results in corresponding rotation of the drive wheel in the first direction, and such that the pull wheel is incapable of driving rotation of the drive wheel when the pull wheel rotates in the second direction;
a pull rope wound on the pull wheel and secured to the pull wheel at one end, wherein pulling of the pull rope to unwind the pull rope from the pull wheel drives rotation of the pull wheel in the first direction; and
a restoring unit connected to the pull wheel for rotating the pull wheel in the second direction to wind the pull rope on the pull wheel when the pull rope is released.